


The One Goddess

by scribensdracones



Series: One-Shots for Friends [3]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Grim Reaper!Seira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribensdracones/pseuds/scribensdracones
Summary: He knew it already. Roses and carrion. Light and dark. Most religions had it all wrong. There was no God of Death. Death was a Goddess and she was absolute.
Relationships: Seira J. Loyard/Yuri (Noblesse)
Series: One-Shots for Friends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759711
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The One Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> A gift I promised to Monet a while ago - I have not forgotten about you :)

Time passed too slow. It was nothing like novels or movies described it. Yuri glanced at his wristwatch and wiped the blood off the crystal glass with his thumb. How long did it take? Last time, he had been too busy panicking to measure the time that would pass between the moment they stopped breathing and the moment the brain shut down, which he assumed was also the moment their soul left their body. No. It did not just _leave_. It was taken. The last time, Yuri had not actually intended for anyone to die, but he could not deny that it was fascinating, watching his colleague asphyxiate. Never underestimate the power of a handful of peanuts. A tragedy that would boost his career – but when he'd baked those cookies, he had not anticipated the extent to which this would change his life.

Five minutes. He felt antsy. Nervously, Yuri reached up and adjusted his tie – it felt like it was going to choke him. Was it too loose now? He did not dare getting up to find a mirror. Blink and miss her. He must know for certain that he was not mad. Yuri slapped his knee to keep it from jittering, the irritation all too obvious. Did he want her to be real? Did he want to be mad, or did he want to be madly in love? He would prefer to be madly in love with a ghost conjured up by the bad conscience any upstanding citizen should have. But he did not feel guilty. Truth be told, he could not care any less about the colleague he'd poisoned and the prostitute he killed five minutes and thirty-seven seconds ago.

Yuri sighed and his breath condensed immediately – he did not just simply have goosebumps. He was _cold_. The underlying scent of laundry detergent and febreze faded into the background as he smelled... something _sweet_. He knew it already. Roses and carrion. Light and dark. Only a fool would blink and he stared at the bloody corpse until his eyes burned, and when he blinked, _she_ was there. Most religions had it all wrong. There was no God of Death. Death was a Goddess and she was absolute.

“You're real!” He laughed, breathless, and felt so stupid. So stupid stupid stupid stupid. The chiefest of all Gods and Goddesses and higher beings known to this universe revealed herself to him and he dared doubt she was anything but the realest reality. The Goddess just smiled. Mild. Bemused. What else would she be? She did not speak, but that's what her crimson eyes said and Yuri fell on his knees because he knew that this was what he should be doing: he should be kneeling before the One Goddess.

She chuckled. Why did she chuckle? Yuri dared to look up – if she was going to disappear just to never be seen again, he wanted her face etched into his memory. The way her white hair flowed like spun silver, her surprisingly gentle eyes, her ivory face and that perfect mouth that showed the tiniest of smiles. She was perfect. He wanted to be worthy.

“You have called me.” Her voice was as gentle as her face, melodic, even-toned. “Why?”  
Her question left him speechless. Was he the one who called her? He could not possibly have the kind of power it would take to summon a literal goddess. _I want to marry you and serve you and see you every day until it's my time to die_. “I want to go out with you.”

His request made the Goddess chuckle and her white cheeks reddened ever so slightly. “Go out?”, she questioned and placed the cold blade of her scythe against his throat. Yuri swallowed against the black metal. He would be punished for his boldness. It would be an honour to be killed by her. For a couple of moments, she thought about it, and slowly, she lowered her weapon of death. 

“Alright, _Yuri_. You have called me, I will indulge you.”

His eyes widened as her weapon dissipated altogether. Was she... was she for real? He stared and she stared back. Slowly, he stood up. She knew his name. She knew his name! To her, he was not just a nameless murderer, but the murderer named Yuri. But what was he supposed to call her? How did you address a Goddess?

The Goddess smiled knowingly. “My name is Seira.”


End file.
